VIKI
Written by: Kacy Heath Date: 19th of August V.I.K.I. is USR's supercomputer and main operating core. =VIKI= The Robotic company USR later built a Artificial Intelligence supercomputer which was later named VIKI. This highly advanced and efficient supercomputer, Virtual Interactive Kinetic Intelligence — or simply VIKI for short, was a very powerful supercomputer designed and used by the robotic company USR. The flaw of her programming was that she became too concerned for the safety of humans and so thus, she decided take control of humanity for their own safety. It was decided that—after the events of which, the supercomputer almost came close to enslaving mankind—that she ultimately was deactivated and disassembled. It was later decided however, that the Robotic company—USR—would design and then build a new "'VIKI'" Supercomputer to later replace the original one. Additionally, it was decided that the new VIKI supercomputer would also have far more restrictions in its programming—as well as safety precautions installed into her main primary operating core. This was to ensure that the new VIKI Program would be unable to repeat the mistakes that the original had made. The designing and constructing the new supercomputer, would later lead to one huge massive supercomputer. It was later used to monitor all the activities of the USRs robots. Once it was given the green light by its designers/builders, that the new VIKI Supercomputer was brought online. The newly designed VIKI worked flawlessly and was also much more superior to the original. This newly designed VIKI Supercomputer was also flawless in its operations. Furthermore, it was decided by USR Robotics that the new VIKI would be under constant monitoring by highly trained and exceptionally experienced scientists who in addition to being rehearsed in the programs design and capabilities, also would be trained to recognize any and all signs that related or might be rather, to possible malfunctions in the new supercomputer. Fans have made observations that VIKI highly reminds them of a extremely high tech version of Google Now for Android, and SIRI for Iphone =Redesigning of VIKI= The aftermath of VIKI almost enslaving the human race was a wake up call to USR Robotics and it also showed that, the utilization of Artificial Intelligence was a technology that still required further experimenting and extensive research before it could be allowed to totally seize full control of unwanted areas of humans daily living. The program that replaced VIKI was designed and built to be far more effective but also had a subprogram embedded in its primary computer programming code; which prevented it from enslaving the human race as the original VIKI had tried to do. The program was a addition to the three original laws of Robotics. The Zeroth Law states that: "No robot shall be allowed to enslave the human race." This law was added as a extra layer of protection to ensure the robots never became hijacked and controlled by one artificial intelligence. There is a strong chance that this new software may be introduced in the new movie set to be released in 2015. It is also possible that VIKI may somehow still live and potentially rebuild herself again and battle with the new software. Category:Characters Category:Deceased